


Entwined

by Selyka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction] Jean a du mal à trouver le sommeil, Marco décide donc de l'aider à s'endormir. Au début, Jean est contre l'idée de dormir dans les bras de son meilleur ami, mais Marco lui montre que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037355) by [vorpalinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalinas/pseuds/vorpalinas). 



> J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fanfiction, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Mais MarcoJean c’est vraiment trop triste comme pairing, vous trouvez pas ?   
> J’ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de répétitions, mais parfois je n’ai pas eu le choix, j’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas !  
> Bonne lecture ! \o/

 

Le constant mouvement des draps tira Marco de son profond sommeil. Il grogna tandis qu’il ouvrait lentement ses yeux, et chercha la source du bruit. Même s’il faisait noir, il put sentir Jean, tousser, et tourner encore et encore dans son lit, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable.

« Jean ? » il murmura, frottant ses yeux et bâillant. « Tu vas bien ? »

L’autre garçon s’arrêta net et rencontra le regard de Marco. Il fronça les yeux quelques instants, hésitant, avant de s’excuser rapidement. « Ouais, ça va. Je t’ai réveillé ? » souffla-t-il, ne souhaitant pas interrompre le sommeil de quelqu’un d’autre.

« Oui, mais c’est bon. » répondit Marco tandis qu’il changeait de position pour faire face à Jean. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu n’arrives pas à dormir… »

Jean soupira et gratta sa nuque. « Ouais, en fait… je n’y arrive pas. Je suis vraiment nerveux pour une quelconque raison et j’ai beaucoup de mal à m’endormir, » avoua-t-il. Bien sûr, il n’aurait pas dit cela à n’importe qui, mais Marco était différent. Il savait qu’il ne se moquerait pas de lui, ou qu’il ne le raconterait pas à quelqu’un d’autre. Il lui faisait confiance.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ? » Marco sourit, trouvant étrangement mignon que Jean ai des problèmes pour dormir, comme un enfant effrayé. « Je me rappelle que quand j’étais petit et que je ne pouvais pas dormir, j’allais voir ma maman et elle me serrait dans ses bras jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme. »

Jean lui lança un regard incrédule. Était…était-il en train de lui proposer ce qu’il croyait qu’il lui proposait ? Sa bouche s’ouvrit tandis qu’il se battait pour trouver la réponse à la question sous-entendue,faisant sourire Marco d’autant plus.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, Jean ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, tentant de ne pas rire de son ami, qui s’énerva et commença à bafouiller.

Il parvint finalement à parler. « Mec…non. On est tous les deux des hommes. » répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Ce serait juste bizarre. »

« Tu veux dormir ou pas ? »

« …Oui. »

« Alors viens ici, personne ne verra si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. Tout le monde est pratiquement mort après l’entraînement d’aujourd’hui. »

Jean soupira, vaincu, et rejoint silencieusement, à quatre pattes, Marco. Il s’allongea à côté de lui, son visage contrarié. « Pas à un mot à quiconque à propos de ça. » dit-il avant de poser sa tête sur le biceps de Marco. Celui-ci sourit encore une fois, et quand Jean fut bien installé et les eut couvert tous les deux avec la couverture, il passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l’autre.

« Q-quo-Marco ! » murmura Jean, essayant difficilement de ne pas hausser la voix. « Ce n’est pas-- est-ce que tes jambes sont aussi enroulées autour de moi ?! » Il tenta de se défaire de ses bras, mais Marco avait vraiment une bonne prise sur lui.

« Endors-toi… » marmonna Marco.

« Lâche-moi d’abord. »

« Non. »

« Marco, allez ! »

« … »

« Marco ? »

Une légère respiration fut son unique réponse. Jean soupira encore, devant une nouvelle fois assumer sa défaite. Il n’était pas souvent comme cela avec Marco, mais il s’en fichait. Il se permit de s’enfoncer dans la chaude étreinte, surpris que ça l’ai, en fait, calmé. Bientôt sa respiration s’harmonisa avec l’autre, et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, le repos de Marco fut encore une fois interrompu, seulement cette fois par un gentil coup dans le creux de ses reins. Il se retourna, confus, et fut plutôt surpris de trouver Jean s’asseoir à côté de lui, semblant légèrement embarrassé.

« Désolé. Encore. » s’excusa-t-il, se sentant coupable de déranger le sommeil de son ami une fois de plus.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Marco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de rester éveillé.

Jean évita nerveusement son regard pendant un moment, se battant pour trouver les mots. « Je peux…ah bon sang, j’arrive pas croire que je suis en train de demander ça…tu penses qu’on pourrait essayer le…truc à propos de se serrer dans les bras encore une fois ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire hésitant.

La question prit Marco par surprise, qui regarda, abasourdi, avant qu’un large sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête et ouvrit grand les bras en une invitation silencieuse. Jean s’approcha de lui, et avant que Marco ne puisse reproduire l’étreinte surprise de la nuit dernière, il passa ses bras autour de lui, faisant tressaillir le plus grand, qui l’enlaça à son tour.

Après ces deux nuits, Jean continua de réveiller Marco pour répéter la même procédure qui devint rapidement une habitude. A chaque fois que le soleil se couchait, ils attendaient patiemment que tout le monde s’endorme. Puis la compétition pour qui-enlace-qui commençait, et plus d’une fois ils se retrouvèrent dans une masse de bras et de jambes entortillés, contenant leurs rires. Les deux devinrent rapidement proches, et leurs taquineries nocturnes furent mises en évidence pendant les entraînements, avec les coups dans les côtes et les chatouillements inattendus. Jean parvint même à claquer le derrière de Marco quand personne ne regardait.

D’une certaine manière, leurs taquineries amicales devinrent du _flirt,_ et ils finirent par ressentir plus que de l’amitié l’un envers l’autre. Jean se prit souvent en train de regarder les lèvres de Marco, et durant leurs étreintes nocturnes il trouva très difficile de partir quand l’aube approchait.

Une nuit, quand Jean eut perdu leur petit jeu et eut calé sa tête contre la poitrine de Marco, il sentit une paire de lèvres pressées tendrement sur le haut de sa tête. Il regarda rapidement, croisant le regard de Marco qui le pensait déjà endormi. Ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre maladroitement pendant un temps qui leur parut être des années, avant que le visage embarrassé de Jean ne soit changé en un gentil sourire. Il se déplaça plus haut dans le lit, pressant ses lèvres contre d’autres, rendant Marco terriblement rouge. Après tout, le baiser avait était une confession silencieuse. Le plus grand l’embrassa à son tour, montrant qu’il ressentait la même chose.

Les baisers devinrent maintenant une partie du jeu. Avec cela, il fut plus difficile de rester silencieux. Les sons de leurs lèvres entrechoquées, ou les tentatives pour faire cesser les rires de Marco pouvaient parfois être un peu bruyants. Heureusement personne ne les vit jamais, ou du moins personne n’en avait jamais parlé.

 

* * *

 

 

Plusieurs années passèrent, et l’impensable se produit. Jean se trouvait maintenant seul dans la chambre du Bataillon d’Exploration. Chaque nuit il pensait à Marco. Il pensait aux moments où il l’embrassait tendrement. Il pensait à ses mains qui semblaient toujours si douces. Et il pensait à combien leurs corps semblaient avoir été faits pour être ensemble, comme s’ils avaient été conçus l’un pour l’autre.

Mais plus que tout, il pensait à combien il lui manquait.

Depuis ce jour, il ne fut jamais capable de dormir aussi bien qu’il le faisait dans les bras de Marco. A chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, il voyait son corps déchiqueté, et dans ses rêves ce corps lui parlait. Il lui demandait pourquoi Jean ne l’avait pas sauvé. Ne l’aimait-il pas ? Pourquoi l’avait-il abandonné ?

Jean mordit sa lèvre et enroula ses bras autour d’un coussin qu’il avait pris sur l’un des nombreux lits libres, prétendant que c’était Marco. Le coussin ne lui retourna pas son étreinte ni ne lui murmura des mots doux à l’oreille. Il ne le réveilla pas non plus avec de gentils baisers quand le soleil se leva. C’était juste un coussin, et ça resterait un coussin. Il le jeta au loin, de chaudes larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Ce monde était vraiment cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que vous avez apprécié, n’hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça m’encourage drôlement n_n  
> Sweet dreams.  
> Emma


End file.
